


Cody gets topped for ONCE

by slurper



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And What About It ?, Nautolan, Other, ariana voice, sleazy bar hookups aka all I can write !, yes their name is Nut Busto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurper/pseuds/slurper
Summary: Cody is a thot as per usual but pays for it AND gets his way AS PER USUAL by getting his brains fucked out. Why’s this cloen man so handsome :(





	Cody gets topped for ONCE

**Author's Note:**

> feat. My agender Nautolan OC, expelled Jedi and thotkiller, their name is Nut Busto don’t worry about it

Commander Cody allows himself to be led down the corridor in back of 79’s, his Nautolan companion walking swiftly ahead through the dark hall. He could recall many a drunken hookup against these metal walls, recently almost always with the figure in front of him who now turns to fumble with the latch on a door.  
“You couldn’t have waited, say, 30 minutes until my shift was over?” the Nautolan snaps.

Cody doesn’t reply, sliding in closer to them even as they work to open the storage room door. He snakes a hand around their waist and nestles his face into the lekku cascading down one shoulder.  
“I’m sorry, Bust... you just looked so good tonight...” he murmurs into the cool smooth skin. Bust was silent, only pausing their unlocking to slap Cody’s wandering hands away, but Cody can see the familiar greenish flush creeping up on their skin.

The clone commander isn’t drunk- he had barely arrived at the bar when Bust’s presence quickly became a greater priority. He just knew that he would have to really lay it on thick for Bust to forget about the inconvenience Cody had caused them.

Both were familiar with this game, and Cody relished the gradual, blushing conquest he inevitably won every time. Cody slides his hand down from his companion’s waist to their crotch, barely feeling the outline of their hardness before Bust makes a kind of choked noise and drops the newly freed low-tech lock onto the floor with a clang.

They quickly bend over to grab it, cursing, and Cody does not waste the opportunity to press his own erection against their ass as they do so. Bust whips around to face the cheekily grinning clone, and instead of saying anything to reprimand him, grabs Cody roughly by his shirt and tugs him into the storage room.

This room was smaller than the one behind the bar where the two most frequently had their encounters, but infinitely more private. It also contained a couple of dusty-looking plush booth seats, the kind that are a sort of wide semicircle for large groups to sit around. The only light source in the room came from some bright icy blue light panels and strips running around the underside of the defunct seats, which Bust had switched on as they entered.

The Nautolan has already peeled off their shirt, and is now watching Cody taking in the room.  
“Strip, you horny di’kut,” they say flatly, and reach down to start unstrapping their heels.

Cody chuckles and fumbles with the top half of his blacks, shrugging off the garment gradually and stretching as his sore muscles appreciate the cooler air. He starts slightly as he feels soft hands encircle his waist from behind. Relaxing his form, Cody sighs appreciatively and rolls his head back limply. Bust’s hands run up and down the man’s well-muscled torso, and Cody can feel the Nautolan pressing the side of their face into his back.

As Cody angles his weight backwards into them, he can instantly feel Bust’s naked cock press against the very top of his still-clothed thigh. Bust sharply draws in a breath and releases their partner, allowing Cody to turn and look at them.  
Bust is fully naked, their muted teal body looking even more alien in the blue light. Cody reaches forward almost absentmindedly and strokes the bare skin of their face, appreciating this new lighting effect. Pale blue mottling can be seen around Bust’s hands, feet, shoulders, nose, eyes, ends of lekku, and crotch.  
Nautolan dicks are only slightly different from human ones, with more tapered shapes and a pronounced muscle on the underside, leading to more streamlined balls as well. Before Bust can inevitably offer some complaint regarding Cody’s lingering, the commander puts his hands onto their waist, pulling them with him onto the waiting booth seat. The two land clumsily, with Bust trying and failing to keep their body from pressing up against Cody’s. Their knees fall into place astride Cody’s legs, which are still clothed, leaving Bust quite exposed and straddling  the man.

“You kriffing-“ Bust starts in on some reprimand, but the closeness of Cody’s face to theirs makes the commander shutting them up with a kiss all too easy. Warm human lips fumble around slightly cooler, smoother ones, and Cody grinds his body upwards as the kiss deepens. One of Cody’s hands travel up to entangle itself in some lekku, and the other flies to the hem of his pants, attempting to strip his remaining clothing while holding this ideal position.

Cody’s movements, though slight, cause Bust to moan softly into his mouth as more skin brushes against skin. In response, Cody desperately performs a couple more shifts to kick his bottom garments off, and breaks the kiss breathlessly to move his mouth to Bust’s neck. Guided by a strong warm hand joining the one already gripping their lekku, Bust gives in to Cody’s efforts.

As Cody’s stubble scrapes across Bust’s throat, a shiver runs through their body, punctuated with a whimper as the man’s lips find their jaw. Bust leans into the attention, beginning to breathe heavily as Cody kisses a pathway from their jawline to their collarbone. Their hands smooth over Cody’s chest and up to his shoulders as they sink down lower into the man’s touch.

Slack-jawed with want and grinding down onto Cody’s lap, Bust clumsily attempts to catch the side of his face with their own lips, but ends up just moaning directly into his ear as Cody presses the flat of his tongue against their neck. Bust’s head drops to their lover’s shoulder limply, hands now grasping at his back, as Cody lovingly attacks certain sweet spots with wet kisses and soft bites.

A shift of his weight causes Cody’s dick to press into their hip, and Bust lets out a breathy “Oh god..”, sliding their hands out from behind Cody and reaching down in between their bodies. He continues to kiss, shifting Bust’s body slightly to access their upper chest. The Nautolan squirms as best they can and manages to find their own cock, and pivots ever so slightly in order to collect Cody’s in the same hand.

The moment their two dicks press together, Cody falters and jerks forward, his efforts halted. Bust takes advantage of the newly accessible skin immediately and returns Cody’s affections, dragging their tongue slowly across the straining muscles in his neck while gently working their dicks with a loose fist.

“Oh fuck me, Bust, oh Kriff...”  
Cody is much more talkative during sex, and Bust smiles into the hollow of his neck.  
“Harder, Force sake, please, Bust...”  
Cody’s head rolls backwards to rest on the booth seat back, his hands falling from Bust’s tangled lekku and finding firm holds above their hips. Bust resists his efforts to grind their bodies closer together, and instead begins to rock back and forth subtly- applying more friction onto the underside of both of their dicks as Bust tightens their grip ever so slightly.

This small change causes Cody’s pleading to devolve into a low groan, and he begins to thrust needily into Bust’s hand. The Nautolan leans away from Cody’s neck at that, to just look down at the man, their other hand trailing over his tight core muscles.

Cody’s eyes are half closed and he moves sporadically as he fucks upwards into Bust’s hand, desperate for more stimulation. Warmth spreads throughout Bust’s body at the sight, and they linger for a moment before moving in. Bust shifts their legs a little to allow them to lean more horizontally over Cody, sealing his open lips with a kiss and slowing the rhythm of their own thrusting. Cody’s hands slip down to Bust’s ass and his grip tightens harshly as he returns the deep kiss, their tongues intermingling heavily.

Bust draws back after a moment, tugging slightly on Cody’s lower lip with their teeth before releasing him and wiping spit from their own mouth. Cody pants lightly from the stimulation, and from the fact that he normally is the one taking control in these situations.

For a moment their eyes lock, Cody’s body still weakly twitching up towards the touch that Bust is barely affording him, and something akin to fear flashes across the commander’s eyes. Bust raises an eye ridge and smiles coyly.

They shift positions, giving Cody’s dick one last firm stroke before rising into a half-standing, half-kneeling position over Cody’s body on the booth seat.

From this stance Bust’s crotch is almost directly above Cody’s stomach, their hard dick extremely evident and just 3 or 4 inches from the man’s face. Bust takes Cody’s hand, which had remained resting on their ass, and firmly guides it to their lower belly with obvious intent.

“You wanted to show me a good time, right Cody ?” they intone in a faux innocent voice, their yellow-green eyes meeting his evenly again. Cody’s uncertain expression turns to a grin as, even here, he’s unable to deny his endlessly competitive nature.

Cody abandons his reclining posture to kneel upon the seat cushions, placing his hands back against Bust’s hipbones. In this upright kneeling position, his face is now closer to Bust’s chest, and Cody leans forward to plant a kiss in between their pecs. They smile down at him sweetly and slide their hands down his back as Cody begins with his hands.

Bust took pride in their own skills in this department, but their hands were smaller and of a certain cool temperature that made it difficult to provide this kind of stimulation. They close their eyes in pleasure as Cody’s warm, slightly rough hands close over their cock, instantly working the length at a perfect pressure and speed that made Bust want to do nothing but fuck this man all day. Their hands paw at his back and shoulders, unwilling to interfere or try and speed up his precise methods.

Cody’s voice brings them back to reality as the familiar tingling heat starts to gather in the pit of their stomach.  
“How’s that, cyare ? Good ? Should I keep going ?“  
Bust’s eyesight seems almost bleary with ecstasy as they look down to nod at Cody, who’s teasing expression both infuriates Bust and flushes their body with arousal, causing their dick to twitch in his hand. Cody is not subtle about noticing this, and he slows his pace tortuously.

In response to Bust’s lack of vocalization outside of their heavy breathing and small moans, Cody continues.  
“Well, you seem to be enjoying yours-“

Bust cuts him off.  
“Shut up. Your mouth, -unnhh- Cody. Right-mmhn- now.”  
Before Cody can reply, Bust is already tugging at his head, short rough black hair feeling almost abrasive to their sensitive skin. They place one hand around the back of his neck and with the other they attempt to grasp at the cropped hair, as Bust rather clumsily shoves their dick into Cody’s mouth. The man had barely had the time to shift his hands, but Cody’s mouth was certainly ready.

Bust nearly screams out a curse as their dick is almost fully enveloped in their lover’s wet mouth, Cody instantly wrapping his lips around the midsection and shifting his tongue as he sucks.

What the Nautolan does manage to get out is kind of a keening whine as they throw their head back, which turns into a pervasive moan as Cody really begins to apply himself. After a couple exploratory bobs of his head, Cody finds a rhythm moving about 3/4ths of the way down Bust’s cock and back with every stroke. His hot tongue swirls around the angled tip every time his head moves back, and after several seconds of this Bust is seeing stars, eyes narrowed in pleasure and affixed to the ceiling.

They start thrusting into his mouth instinctively to deepen the feeling, which Cody seems to readjust to flawlessly. At some point their hands had travelled up to hold the sides and back of Cody’s head, and as Bust grips the warm skin desperately, they make the mistake of looking down at his face.

Bust had seen a lot of unbelievable things in their time as a Jedi, but nothing came close to eliciting the same raw intensity they felt looking down at those two golden-brown eyes gazing up with lustful intent, above a perfect mouth that happened to be wrapped tightly around Bust’s very own cock. It was like a goddamn scenic view, with Cody’s facial scar and mussed-up, tugged-on hair only contributing to the natural, inherent fucking gorgeousness of the whole sight. Combined with the masterful blowjob they were receiving, it was all just too much.

Bust almost comes right on the spot.

They cry out and their torso jerks forwards as Bust’s standing leg gives way, forcing them to bend awkwardly over Cody as he quickly lets their dick drop out of his mouth. Bust takes a moment to recuperate, their dick feeling like it has a heartbeat of its own as it recovers from very nearly being essentially forced to come.

From under their twitching and panting form, Bust hears a low chuckle from Cody, and they weakly groan and slap his shoulder.  
“Too good?” Cody asks gently, his own voice husky with arousal.

It’s only after the blood stops pounding in their ears that Bust is able to shakily nod and get out a strained “Yeah... yes.” They straighten up, but before they can continue, Bust notices Cody’s hands moving in jerking motions in between his own bent knees, desperate to attend to his own member the second that they weren’t on Bust.

The burning in their crotch back to a manageable smolder, Bust grins and slides their hands around to hold Cody’s arms, gently slowing his self-servicing movements. Cody pitches forward, his head resting on Bust’s stomach. They can feel his heavy breaths over the top of their dick as the man visibly struggles not to touch himself.

Bust speaks, Cody evidently unable to articulate himself for once.  
“Cody, love, did sucking my dick make you want to come ? Did that get you off ?”

Cody’s breath audibly hitches- Bust knows that filthy talking is a surefire way to drive this man insane- and he chokes on his words for a moment.  
“Uh-huh...hhhah,” he manages, and Bust relishes his tone of voice, the need for release so clear and apparent. They think for a moment, stroking Cody’s arms and feeling his muscular frame twitch under their touch.

Bust was savoring this rare reversal of positions, knowing that as much as Cody loved to make Bust his, he also came to pieces under their teasing and playful control.  
“Stay on your knees for me- turn around so your arms can rest on the back of the booth, okay?”

Bust stands back a little now as Cody silently repositions himself. The Nautolan takes more than a couple long seconds admiring this new angle, Cody’s muscled back straining slightly as he keeps himself propped up on forearms, his sculpted ass completely exposed to Bust, his body shivering ever so slightly with anticipation.

Bust silently mutters a “Force help me..” under their breath before moving, planting a knee on the booth seat and leaning over Cody’s bent form. Bust presses themselves into the side of his ass, leaning in to be able to kiss his back and sides as they slide a hand under his body and up in between his arms.

Cody’s head is hanging down, his breathing still ragged, and Bust’s fingers find his mouth easily.  
“Get them wet, cyare.” They say, throwing back Cody’s earlier term of endearment and all too aware of how much a little intimate Mando’a can get the commander off. Cody doesn’t waste any time responding, and sloppily sucks on two,then three fingers as Bust slips them into his enthusiastic mouth.

Tingling all over from feeling the slick tight inside of Cody’s mouth like a preview of what’s to come, Bust withdraws their hand and shifts to be more directly behind Cody, bringing their wet fingers to his opening.

Cody is moaning before Bust even touches his ass, but as they slide two fingers slick with his own saliva into his hole, the man groans out a loud “Ohhh fuck..” Already feeling him start to buck into their hand, Bust wraps their free forearm around Cody’s midsection, keeping him from speeding things up too much.

After gently and evenly using those two fingers for a while as Cody whimpers out pleas and curses, Bust adds the third, sliding all three in slowly and deeper than before. Cody begins to sound incoherent, his words breaking apart every time Bust curls their fingers within him just so. They gaze down at their lover’s beautiful body, reddening and flushed in places, hard muscles tense and shaking with arousal. And they slow the movements of their fingers to a tortuously sweet pace, waiting.

They don’t have to wait long. With desperate effort, Cody’s pleas become more clear.  
“Bust... Fu-hahhh- Fuck me, plea-ease...”  
Bust struggles to not instantly give in to Cody’s begging.

They try to keep their voice even and teasingly ask,  
“You want me to fuck you, Cody ? Is that what you wa-“

This time Cody interjects with a loud breathy groan.  
“YES. Gahh-Fuck, please... hahh- please fucking fuck me, Bust. I want you... ahh,.. ohh kriFFF...“ Cody forgets the rest of his request for a moment as Bust’s fingers rub intently up against somewhere very specific inside him.

“What was that ?“ Bust inquires, their smile audible.

Cody makes a noise that sounds almost like a sob and recovers his thoughts after a moment.  
“I want you, Bust... hhah—inside... me, please, now, Fuck...”  
His ability to string those last four words together clearly is good enough for Bust, who knows that taking the game too far can get exhausting.

With a panicked sound from Cody, Bust removes their hand and shifts once more to lean further onto the knee that rests beside Cody on the seats. Their dick, which is at this point leaking enough precum and still wet from Cody’s mouth, presses up against his slick hole. Bust uses a hand to guide it through the opening as Cody starts softly swearing again, muffled by his head dropping down into his hands, and Bust slowly sinks into their lover’s heat.

The best thing about being expelled from the Jedi Order is not having to give a fuck about self control any more. Bust’s mind was so awash with pleasure that it only took a couple of slow tantalizing thrusts and an absolutely unhinged moan from Cody to make them entirely forget about anything else. Plunging their dick into Cody, Bust’s hands fly up to grasp the indents just above his ass, and they angle into the sweet tightness as best they can.

After a while Bust becomes vaguely aware of Cody crying out their name with a handful of other combinations using “oh” “fuck” “god” “please” force” “kriff” “yes” and the occasional “shaab”. Cody’s body is pushed forward as he struggles to keep balance, his hands now gripping the edge of the top of the booth seat, over which Bust is fucking him fiercely.

Their body leans further over Cody’s as Bust quickly feels their climax rising in them, the perfect silky wetness enveloping their cock in ways that make them forget how to breathe properly. As the heat in their abdomen intensifies to what feels like an uncontrollable blaze, Bust manages to connect this need to the loudly moaning man below them.  
Now almost pressed up against Cody’s back, lekku tumbling around their face and onto the warm broad skin, Bust continues to slam their dick into him as they let one hand wander around to his cock.

The moment they take it in their grip, Cody’s ongoing ramble of “Fuckyes oh fuck don’tstop pleaseple-hahh-easeyes god yes-“ is cut short and he moans in a strangled sort of voice. Bust begins sloppily jacking Cody off from behind as they continue to fuck him, Cody’s responses serving only to hasten the incoming resolution. After just a few moments of this, accompanied by both of their moans, Cody chokes out,  
“I’m- fuckk— Bust I’m gonna, hahh-... I’m gonna come, Bust please, ohh SHAAB- I’m—!“

Bust thrusts themself into that specific spot over and over as their hand echoes this motion, firmly stroking Cody through a trembling, breathy orgasm, and the heat clenching and unclenching around Bust’s straining cock tips them over the edge as they once more nearly scream in pleasure. They spill into Cody, unable to release their tight grip around his body until the waves have all passed.

Bust carefully draws themself out of Cody, shaking, and they almost stumble as their weight shifts. They both pause for a minute of heavy, labored breathing, to recover enough to flop down next to each other.

Forgetting convention, Bust grabs a large rag from across the room with the Force and drapes it over the cushions, where Cody grabs it and weakly wipes up the mess. Cody pulls Bust into his arms with a satisfied sigh, both of them twitching a little with the oversensitivity.

Bust hums into Cody’s chest happily, and Cody coughs once and then speaks hoarsely.  
“We might as well just spend the night here then, huh ?” he says, only half joking.

“Absolutely not, idiot.” replies Bust lovingly, but they nestle further into his warm embrace.


End file.
